1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle gear shift assemblies, and particularly to gear shift assemblies mounted to a steering column which tilts and/or telescopes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Since the advent of tilting and telescoping of steering columns for vehicles, manufacturers have struggled with how to mount the gear shift assembly in the vehicle. Many mount the shifter on the steering column below the point where the column tilts and/or telescopes. The result is that the gear shift lever is rarely near the steering wheel where the operators hands are positioned. Others have experimented by placing the gear shift lever on the dash board. This is particularly true of older model passenger vehicles and some contemporary heavy trucks. Again the same ergonomic considerations are present--that is the operators hands are not conveniently near the gear shift lever. One ergonomic option used by many manufacturers is to place the gear shift lever on the floor console next to the operators thigh or knee. Although this is in many cases a good location, there are instances when the floor space is preferred to be open. This necessitates placing the levers in front of the operator.
One possible solution is to place the gear shift lever on the tilt or telescoping upper portion of the steering column using the same technology used for the steering column shaft assembly used on tilting and telescoping steering columns. Two coaxially translating tubes are provided for the telescoping portion. The gear shift lever could be attached either to one of the telescoping tubes or to a universal joint at the end of the telescoping tubes to accommodate the tilt and/or telescope action of the steering column. The lower end of the telescoping tubes could be connected to a conventional gear shift linkage. The problem associated with this type of system is the sometimes excessive amount of lash commonly associated with the universal joint and the coaxially telescoping tubes.
The steering column shifter assembly described herein solves all of the problems associated with gear shift assemblies on tilting and/or telescoping steering columns.